


When Morning Still Meant Something

by vripsa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, man this is my favorite headcanon you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vripsa/pseuds/vripsa
Summary: Dave recalls what his first week or so on the meteor was like.





	When Morning Still Meant Something

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the headcanon that god tiering makes you completely transition if youre trans
> 
> :-)
> 
> this adds onto one of my other fics: If I Recall.

After thirteen years living with barely any contact with anyone, being thrown onto a meteor with strangers wasn't as bad as someone would assume it to be.

Thirteen years of living in the wrong body really does something to a kid, too. Dying saved you.

Okay, some other people died here and there, but you get to spend time with your sister related by weird time shenanigans in person now. It's almost like she's the mom you've never had. You bet a lot of the people here feel the same way. You don't know how she does it, but you love her for how much she cares.

Not to mention she really _is_ like a sister. Okay, you get it, Rose, your voice cracks and you have a pedo stache. Shut _up!_

As annoying as it is, you're glad she notices. You're glad everyone notices, actually.

When you died and went god tier, a lot of things about you — both inside and out — were changed. Not necessarily fixed, but they were changed.

One of the first days you were on the meteor is when you first noticed. Someone would think, "hey, how could you not notice this right away?" but when your brain thinks it should be there, you don't really notice it appearing. It seems like every other day.

You woke up one morning when the word morning still mattered to you, still fresh off of earth, and went to go take your morning piss. Stroll down all the winding halls in your jammies to the nearest potty, pants down, sit, piss. Just like you did every morning. Everything was fine until you ripped off some toilet paper to wipe.

You reached down and, well, you didn't really _need_ to wipe.

You didn't even pull up your pants before you stood up and whipped off your shirt to look at the rest of your body. The physical weight that was lifted off your chest absolutely could _never, ever_ be compared to the metaphorical weight that was lifted off you. That day, you were a changed man.

Still a changing man, technically. You were still only thirteen.

Man, you barely got your clothes back on before you sprinted off to find Rose and show her what happened. Fuck being cool and emotionless. Little thirteen year old you had never been happier in his life.


End file.
